It's Hard Opening Closed Doors
by TheDoctorOrGabriel
Summary: "Poor Damon, no one ever there to comfort you. No one's ever there, huh? Not me, not Stefan or dear Elena" Set in 'Masquerade'."Silly, idiotic Damon, did you really think I would runaway with you once I was free?" The truth hurts. Katherine and Damon talk


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Vampire Diaries

Note: This is my first VD fic. Set during 'Masquerade'

Damon and Stefan wrestled Katherine to the floor. She tried to escape twice, but the room was sealed and they were stuck. She was strong, but weak from touching the moonstone. They were just waiting for the spell the break. Katherine managed to send Stefan flying into the wall and tried to kick Damon off, but he pinned her tight.

"You know, we should have hardcore sex later. You look so hot in a suit." Katherine said seductively. Damon smashed her into the coffee table and broke it.

"Don't objectify me! I'm not a toy that you can just pick up and play with whenever you like!" Damon glared at her.

She smiled. "But, Damon, you were my favorite toy. I never put you down, we played all the time. And, I love all my toys."

"I loved you! Do you know what love is? Have you even felt it? It's that feeling you get when your heart beats at 100 miles an hour when you see their face. Having the breath sucked from your body when they smile at you." Damon said to her.

"Is that how you felt about Elena?" Katherine replied, her eyes glinting. Damon smashed Katherine with his fists over and over again.

"Stop!" Stefan shouted but Damon kept going in a fit of rage.

"I would've died for you, you selfish bitch! I was ready to throw my life, my humanity away for you. I was ready to love you, Katherine." Damon's eyes bored into Katherine's. "I would've given you everything."

"I'm sorry." Katherine said.

"No, you're not. This is just one, big, fun, never ending game, right? You just toy with the lives of others for your own personal gain and pleasure." Damon spat. "I finished a long time ago, baby."

"Heh," a cruel smile twisted onto Katherine's face. "You're such a bad liar. You're not done playing yet. If you were done playing, why didn't you flip the switch and quiet searching for me? But, instead you tried to save the damsel in distress. Pathetic. You went to the ends of the Earth looking for me. I've been watching you, both of you. So sweet, my little Damon trying to save me with Emily and her stupid comet spell." Katherine laughed and it made Damon's skin crawl. "And you thought you were so close, that we'd finally be together. Silly, idiotic Damon, did you really think I would run away with you once I was free?" Damon bristled. "Oh, you really did, didn't you?"

Damon punched Katherine across the face. Her lip was bleeding and she licked it away with a grin. "Now listen here, Princess Bitch, whatever you say, whatever you do, I don't care. I'm over you and all that past bullshit. Truth is, I don't care, about you or anything related to you. Yes, I tried to save you. And yes, I tried to kill you. I hate you, you hate me, end of story."

"Awww, I don't hate you, Damon. My Damon, I just never loved you how I loved Stefan. And, deep down, you still love me. I mean, why else isn't there ten stakes through my heart?" Katherine asked. "So many opportunities and chances. And here we are a nice reunion."

"I can still kill you. The moonstone weakened you immensely. Don't think for a second that I won't jam a stake down your throat." Damon said icily. Katherine sighed beneath him and smiled devilishly.

"Aw, where did we go wrong, Damon? You're so hot." Katherine looked him up and down. "It's all your brother's fault. He got in the way, not me."

Damon picked up a broken table leg and staked her through the arm. She screamed and writhed under him. She looked up at him with daggers in her eyes. Damon looked down at her emotionlessly. "What were you saying?" he asked.

"Ow. That stung. A lot." Katherine hissed. "Look at you, puffing out your chest like a man. My pawn, my soldier, my Damon finally did something without an order. Heh. Doesn't it hurt? After all this time, I still have the same effect on you. That I can still get under your skin." Katherine grinned up at him. "I wonder why Stefan doesn't just kill you himself. I mean, you're so selfish."

"Shut up." Damon growled and smacked her again.

"First you tried to steal me away, and now sweet, little Elena. Damon, Damon, Damon. Always wanting what you can't have. So selfish." Katherine sighed. "Don't you dare for a second try to deny that you love Elena. You are absolutely in love with the poor, oblivious girl. She doesn't need you the way you need her. She only puts up with you because you're Stefan's brother. If she had the chance, she'd kill you without regrets."

"Don't you ever say Elena's name." Damon applied pressure to the stake lodged in her arm and she shrieked in agony. Damon looked down at her with red eyes. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow. It'll be fun, like sex." Damon cooed. His powerful eyes held her soulless ones. "I'm going to tear you apart. I'm going to suck the marrow from your bones. I want to see your insides on the outside." Damon whispered softly in her ears.

"My, my, if only Stefan and Elena could see you now. What a monster you really are." Katherine said. Damon noticed Stefan left the room. The seal on the room was broken. "He's probably comforting Elena right now. Kissing her, touching her. . . ." Katherine's eyes gleamed evilly. "Doesn't that make you dead inside?" she inquired, Damon said nothing. He just stared at her with blank eyes. "Even animals feel pain, Damon. You don't need to put on a show for me, baby. I can see you, behind those monster eyes, little Damon is crying. Begging to be held. Poor Damon, no one there to comfort you. No one's ever there, huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't there." Katherine whispered. "I was too busy doing your brother."

Damon swiftly stabbed her in the stomach with another stake. Katherine screamed in pain as her body convulsed and shook until she went rigid. Damon bent down and whispered in her ears. "I'm not going to kill you just yet, honey."

Katherine just kept her eyes closed and breathed heavily. "Does that make you feel better? Does stabbing me ease the pain and hurt?" Katherine winced.

"No. But it's fun. Now I know why you do it all the time." Damon smiled wickedly.

"That's my Damon. Being the cold hearted monster he can't ever hide."

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, now." Damon told her.

Katherine opened her eyes. "Here we go again with the lies. And just when we were being so truthful with each other. Look me in eyes and tell you don't feel any guilt or hurt when you stab me." Katherine challenged.

"Only joy." Damon replied as he twirled a long, sharp piece of wood between his fingers.

"Lies." Katherine cocked her heard. "Oh, maybe you see Elena instead of me. I know you can't kill her to save your life. She would never do the same for you. If Stefan told her to, she'd end you. And doesn't that just eat away at you? My Damon, all alone. Nobody cares about you." Katherine looked into his eyes and whispered it softly, on the edge of pity.

"I do." Stefan appeared in the doorway before Damon could punch her again. "Bonnie's ready. Bring her, let's go." Damon nodded and roughly threw Katherine over his shoulder and jumped out the window.

"Take the car. I'm going to find Elena. I'll see you at home."

Damon took his keys and walked off in the car's direction.

"Oh, aren't you jealous that he'll be alone with Elena?" Katherine asked. Her head was dangling on his chest. A nearby tree was just ahead. Damon walked right past it, but not before slamming her head against the base. Katherine hissed.

"Sorry, accident." Damon smiled. Damon popped the truck and tossed her in.

"Just remember, Stefan's always going to be the one Elena picks. Same goes for me. I really am sorry, Damon."

Damon slammed the trunk down. He drove off to the church to dump her into the tomb.


End file.
